super_mario_64_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Klepto the Condor
Klepto the Condor is an enemy in Super Mario 64 and remake. In the original game, he is exclusive to Shifting Sand Land and a one of a kind foe, but in Super Mario 64 DS, this is changed, so there are now three Kleptos in the game. While the original one remains as well, the second one was added to Tiny-Huge Island and the third appears in the entirely new location Sunshine Isles. Appearance Klepto is a large condor covered in black feathers. He has a white collar and his wings and tail feathers end in a white coloration as well. Klepto has orange skin and blue eyes. He has a large, red beak with a black tip and black claws. Behaviour Most of the time, Klepto will be found circling above the level Mario is currently in and carry a Power Star. After Mario has taken the Power Star, the level's Klepto will attempt to steal Mario's cap. If he succeeds, Mario will receive medium knockback and Klepto will now circle the area with Mario's cap instead of the Power Star. While Klepto also steals Luigi's and Wario's caps, he can only hurt Yoshi. This is balanced by the fact, that being knocked back by a Klepto is very likely to send the player into quicksand or a bottomless pit, which is more dangerous than just losing some health, unless the player is already down to the red area of their Health Meter. Losing their cap will cause Mario, Luigi and Wario to take twice as much damage as usual. How to deal with Klepto When Klepto is carring a Power Star, the player has to jump at Klepto's claws. This will cause Klepto to drop the Power Star, which will then move to it's assigned location. (this is similar to the behaviour of a red coin Power Star) Afterwards, Klepto might attempt to steal the player's cap (only if they are playing as Mario, Luigi or Wario). If he succeeds, the player needs to attack him to make him drop the cap, so they can recollect it. After being dropped, the cap will slide around on the ground similar to the caps from the of [the [! blocks.]] If the player fails to recollect their cap, it might slide into the quicksand or a bottomless pit and the player needs to reenter the level to try to get cap back from Klepto once again. Gallery Shifting Sand Land Klepto the Condor with Star.png|Klepto as he appears from the side while flying around and holding a Power Star. Klepto the Condor with Star 2.png|Klepto flying towards the player. Klepto the Condor with Star 4.png|Klepto while turning to the right. Klepto the Condor with Star 6.png|Klepto on his return trip (he occassionally turns to change his direction in mid-flight). Klepto the Condor with Star 7.png|Klepto changing his altitude (he sometimes rises or lowers his altitude as well). Klepto the Condor with Mario.png|Mario jumps. Once he comes in contact with Klepto's Power Star, the Power Star flies of swiftly. Category:Enemies